Breaking
by P-Pariah
Summary: summary inside


**When she was 17, they found her.**

**They Fought her.**

**They captured her.**

**But for what reason?**

**Her family and friends could never find out any leads about where she was.**

**They gave up, and she was labled as MIA.**

**After a year, she escaped, but never went home. Never saw her bestfriends again, or her mother... Or Zach.**

**But now its 4 years later, and shes the best in the CIA. **

**But she has no home. **

**She has no life. **

**Shes slowly breaking apart. **

**Now, her only identity is her cover legends. Her missions...**

**In 'Breaking'**

**The girl who seemed unbreakable**

**Broke**

**The girl who seemed strong**

**Crumbled**

**The girl who always laughed**

**Cried**

**And the girl who never stopped trying**

**GAVE UP...**

**Breaking **

**Chapter 1 - Memories of betrayl.**

**Cammie POV**

I sat on the balcony of my hotel room, watching the sun rise. It was beautiful, yet horrible at the same time. It was beautiful with its silvery clouds, dark orange sky, and flaming sun the colour of autumn. It look strangly like an eye. An eye the colour of amber. But for me, It held nothing but memories of betrayl in its terrifying beauty. The sun lit up the beach and trees like fire as my mind cast itself deep into its depths, where those memories lay.

_It was a Sunday Afternoon and i was walking back from roseville to gallagher, i was exactly halfway inbetween, when the van screeched to a stop infront of me. I froze. Dozens of agents in black poured out and surrounded me. But they didnt come at me, didnt fight, or try to pull me into the van. All they did was part for the man that stepped into the circle. He was wearing a white mask that covered his whole face. I couldn't see any of his skin, except for his hands, and a bit of his neck. _

A lone tear rolled down my cheeck at the memory. Oh, how ignorant i was when i was 17. I didnt bother to notice the similaraties between that man and dad before he pulled off his mask.

_"My my. How beautiful you have grown up to be." The man had said. I glared at him, and cast worried looks around the circle of black clothes and white masks._

_"Now, Cameron. Dont tell me you dont remember the sound of my voice?" He cocked his head to the side, looking at me. The he slid off his white ski mask, to reveal piercing blue eyes. Like mine. Perfectly tanned skin. Like mine. And dirty blonde hair. Like mine. _

_"Dad?" Tears welled up in my eyes, and he nodded. I shook my head, and backed away from him._

_"No, dad? NO!" I yelled. His eyes softened, and he took a step forward, i took a step back. _

_"Cam, just come quietly." He said in a pained, sad voice. "I dont want to have to hurt you."_

_"You dont want to hurt me?" dad shook his head, i glared even harder. "Then why are you doing this?"_

_"Beacuse i have to." I heard him whisper before i felt a rag go over my mouth, and i breathed in a sickly sweet smell. _

The last thing i saw before i black out, was the orange sunset almost exactly like the sun rise before me now. I sat there quietly for another 30 minutes before a soft knock came at the door. Thats probably the director. He knows how much i hated to go to his office. So when he needs me, he comes to me. I walked across the room, wiped my face, and opened the door to a smiling director, a plate of waffles with coffee, and a mission folder in his hands. greeaaatt. I motioned him in, and we sat in the living room. He set the waffles in the middle of the table, and coffee infront of me.

"Goodmorning dear." He said overly happy. Its not gonna be a good mission. I can tell. I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

"Just hand over the mission, BEFORE i go crazy with all that happiness around you." I smirked at him, and he relucantly handed me the folder.

I read through the information with a completely blank face. Shit.

**Mission identity**

**Name: Adasha Vance**

**Codename: Shadows**

**Occupation: Covert Operations teacher at the Gallagher Academy, also demonstrating a new style of fighting for C&A**

**Co workers: Rebecca Baxter and Grant Newman - P&E (protection and enforcement)**

**Macey McHenry - C&A (culture and assimilation)**

**Elizabeth Sutton and Jonas Anderson - R&D (research and developmet)**

**Zachary Goode - Covert Operations**

**Mission objective: Assist Agent Goode in his Covert Operations class, and assist Agent McHenry in teaching a new style of fighting in Culture & Assimilation. Keep your real identity secret. After a week, you may reveal yourself. In any way you wish.**

**Mission length: indefinately**

Shit, that means i gotta go back to gallagher. That means i gotta face my mom and my friends. I gotta face Zach... And since when do they work there anyway?

"You leave at 10 am today sharp. Before you go to gallagher, you must do a little, side mission. You will be posing as a singer at the location of the senior cove ops mission. Their mission is to spot the one agent undercover. You. Your mission is to compromise all 8 gallagher girs without them knowing till they get back to the van." I nodded at his instructions, and looked at the clock on the wall. 8am. SHIT! i have 2 hours.

"Sir, im sorry. But if i need to leave on time, i should probably get ready and packed now." The director nodded, stood up, and walked to the door, opening it, he paused and threw a backpack at me.

"This is what you'll need for today's cover, and this" he kicked a black and red suitcase towards me. "You will need for gallagher. Oh, and Blachthorne is at Gallagher for the year. Goodbye. Good luck." Sorry for what? He walked out, and closed the door behind him. How am i supposed to compromise 8 gallagher girls, when i supposed to be onstage, singing? I sighed, and opened up the back pack. In it, was a set of clothes, contacts, a pair of shoes, and...hair dye? On top of that, was a sticky note from the director.

-C

This is your cover appearance for both missions. Enjoy.

-Director

I pulled everthing else out of the backpack, and sat with it all infront of me on the middle of the floor. I sighed as i held up a black mini skirt with knee-high, black and whit striped socks with mid-calf length, lether black heeled boots, a lose white singlet with a knee length black cardigan, and a black choker necklace. I groaned. At least the singlet can get tucked into the skirt losely, and still look cool, and atleast it covers all the scars on my stomach, back and legs. Ughhhh

I groaned, and opened the folder of what i need to look like.

I needed to dye my hair black, put in ice-blue contacts, cut my hair so it was just below my shoulders, with a whispy box fringe, and do semi-goth so very much. Please note the sarcasm. I groaned in annoyance and walked into the bathroom to do my hair, take a shower, and do my make-up.

After an hour and a half, i had my hair done, i was showered and dressed, and now i just had the make-up to do. I sighed. I've never like make-up that much, i actually tried to avoid it as much as possible. I applied thick eyeliner, 3 coats of mascara, some smokey grey eyeshadow, and some clear lip gloss. I stepped back, and examined myself in the mirror. Thanks to the knee-high socks, you could only see part of the scar on my thighs.I looked at the visible scars on my legs, remembering how i got them.

_I sat in a metal chair, in the middle of a cold dark room. I had 4 guys circuling me,and my dad just standing there watching. Actually, he was doing something, he was the one interrogating me. _

_"Cam, just tell me what i need to know. I really dont want to hurt you anymore than i already have." He pleaded with me. I just glared at him, refusing to talk. With an expression that made it look like he was gonna cry, my dad ran the dagger down the side of my left thigh, tearing through the fabric in its way, and leaving a trail of crimson blood behind. I gritted my teeth, resisting the urge to scream as my red tinged tears fell on my knees. _

_"Cammie, please. Just tell me how to get into the school then. You dont have to tell me where anything is, or the code to anything. Just tell me how." Dad put his hand on my shoulder, staring into my eyes. strong, piercing dark-blue to weak, determined ocean-blue. _

_"I'd never betray my sisters. They're my family." I gasped at him, still glaring. "And I'd never betray my family. Unlike you." He sighed as she brought the dagger to my stomach. Thats it, i couldnt keep in my screams any longer. I squeezed my eyes shut, high pitched whimpering escaping my lips at regular intervals. _

_"Please, Cam. They're not going to come for yo-" He started, but i cut him off._

_"You know im not gonna answer anything." i said as fiercly as possible. "So why dont you just piss off and just leave me to rot" _

After that, i remember looking up at my father, seeing the tear roll down his cheek as he bent over, kissed me on the forehead, and made that last identical cut on my right side of my stomach. After that, i let out a ear piercing scream, and passed out...I had never been the same after that one interrogating session. Not them same, not even after i escaped the next year. Part of it is because i thought everyone had forgotten about me, or just didnt care. I mean, they didnt find or rescue me, but Its also because I couldnt bare to. I just wouldnt know what to say everytime people asked if i was alright, would'nt know what to do when everyone looked and stared at my scars. Because i knew that i would'nt be able to lie, to just say i was alright, and ignore the stares and whispers. And also my mother. I know i was the last she had left of dad. But her seeing me, and knowing that my dad, her husband, was the one to do this. I just could'nt bare to face that, so i went to the director. With him i trained, i lived with him until my first mission when i was 19. Then i lived in hotel rooms around the world, and went on any missions that was too hard for anyone else, too dangerous, even the ones that no one wanted. When i was only 20, i earned the title of 'the best in the CIA'.

My internal clock told me it was 9:51. Time to get going. I grabbed my backpack, my suitcase, and everything else i had, and walked out of my room, i got into an elivator, walked out the lobby, and into the car waiting for me...


End file.
